Eu entendo
by Mahizidio
Summary: E eu escolhi ter que suportar viver com todas essas lembranças, com a certeza de que não haverá uma segunda vez.


_Desclaimer: nenhum dos personagens me pertence e plágio é crime._

 _Spoiler alert: história acontece entre S02E23 - S03E01._

 _N/A: A ideia inicial era só fazer o ponto de vista da Felicity durante essa transição de temporadas, mas acabou indo pra outro caminho que não aconteceu na série. Espero que gostem e alimente a imaginação de vocês assim como fez com a minha._

* * *

 ** _Eu aceito_**

 **x.x**

Por alguns segundos, eu acreditei. Eu acreditei porque... talvez apenas porque eu quisesse. Ou talvez porque fosse verdade. Mas isso é irrelevante. Quantas vezes eu havia imaginado aquela cena antes? Quase todos os dias para ser bem sincera. Mas, na minha sempre fértil imaginação, eu não acabava com um buraco dentro de mim querendo me fazer ser engolida por tantos sentimentos. Na minha mente aquela revelação vinha, inevitavelmente, acompanhada de um beijo. Acompanhada no mínimo de um beijo. E era algo bom: doce, leve e certo e verdadeiro e ardente dentro de tudo pelo qual passamos.

Mas ali eu tinha um "eu te amo" rodando pela minha cabeça, e o antídoto na minha mão. Mas eu também tinha a certeza de que o Oliver sabia que eu era forte o suficiente para fazer o que fosse preciso. E tudo estava muito sombrio para eu saber se ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho forjando aquela cena ou se apenas estava se escondendo bem por trás de suas obrigações.

Por alguns segundos, eu achei que aquela seria a chance de dizer a minha verdade. Dizer o que eu sentia desde os primeiros olhares preocupados, irritados e ao mesmo tempo admirados que ele guardava só para mim. Mas esses segundos foram esquecidos assim que eu ouvi sair pela minha boca que eu entendia tudo aquilo que ele estava fazendo.

Eu entendia o que ele precisava fazer para ter alguma chance de salvar sua cidade. Mas eu queria grudar meus sentimentos naquela mentira repleta de verdades.

E foi o que eu fiz por todos esses meses.

E hoje ele disse que não poderia falar que não me amava. E ele me beijou. E eu estava com tanta raiva dele, de tudo que ele usa como desculpa para não podermos ficar juntos. Eu disse que não queria aquela conversa porque falar sobre as coisas sempre faz delas algo real. E não tê-lo ao meu lado era umas das coisas sobre as quais eu preferia ficar na eterna dúvida.

Por míseros segundos, os lábios dele ficaram junto aos meus, e eu juro que minha intenção era ir para casa. E tentar dormir. E tentar parar de pensar nisso. Naqueles segundos intermináveis na minha cabeça. Mas eu parei o carro e não hesitei nem um segundo antes de digitar a senha e entrar.

Ele estava dormindo. Aparentemente, pelo menos. Eu sentei ao lado dele na cama e observei sua respiração ficar mais profunda a cada toque dos meus dedos em sua pele. Nas cicatrizes do peito; a tatuagem, que eu nunca soube o significado, sobre o coração; o braço forte que tantas vezes me tirou do perigo. Mas foi quando eu o toquei nos lábios que elesussurrou meu nome de uma forma que nunca havia pronunciado antes.

Meu coração, que até então tentava se manter lúcido, deu sinais de que eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo ali. Meus músculos não mais respondiam e eu não sabia o que fazer agora que o Oliver estava acordado. Eu só tinha noção do corpo praticamente nu dele ao meu lado, e de todas as promessas que saíram junto ao tom de voz dele.

Por alguns segundos, eu achei que meu coração não iria aguentar antes do Oliver se sentar e me puxar para o seu colo. Nossas bocas só estavam separadas pelos segundos de hesitação entre o possível arrependimento e o que era certo, embora nenhum de nós dois desse sinais de saber o que seria cada uma dessas duas coisas. Meu corpo estava congelado no lugar pela mão dele que se infiltrara nos fios soltos do meu cabelo, mas talvez eu só estivesse sem me mexer porque temia o que iria acontecer. Era como se eu pudesse sentir o ar passando por cada alvéolo pulmonar antes de sair do meu corpo novamente, e era como se eu pudesse ver a adrenalina percorrendo cada vaso sanguíneo do Oliver ao passo que ele se esforçava para não fazer o que ambos queríamos.

Eu o beijei, e não havia mais hesitação. E não era nada parecido com a cena que eu já tinha decorado em minha cabeça em todos esses meses de busca pelo imaginário. A sensação foi de algo pelo qual eu ansiava há anos, mas não sabia o que era. E eu não seria capaz de explicar, de alguma forma ilustrativa talvez eu pudesse dizer que havia chamas saindo por cada poro dos nossos corpos. Algo ardente, e que não era consumido, mas aumentava. E ao mesmo tempo fazia parecer que eu estava flutuando na mais cristalina água. O toque dos lábios dele nos meus eram calmos e urgentes. E eu nunca seria capaz de imagina que isso era possível.

Meu colo subia e descia ao rastro de beijos deixados por Oliver. A barba e a língua e os lábios tocando a minha pele, por todas as partes. A certeza de tê-lo em mim. O cuidado em cada toque depositado no meu corpo. Eu só podia retribuir cada uma dessas sensações que ele me causava. Por um segundo, eu quis que tudo parasse para eu poder ficar naquele abismo que precede o fim por mais tempo, eu queria começar e de novo, e de novo, e de novo apenas para ter a certeza de que ficaria tudo muito bem gravado na minha memória. Mas eu só pude sentir meu corpo se rendendo ao inevitável assim como o dele também fazia. Meu gemido ficou preso entre nossos lábios, assim como nossos corpos eram completamente entregues um ao outro.

Ele não tirou os olhos de mim. Dos meus olhos, do meu corpo. Da minha alma, completamente entregue junto ao meu corpo nu naquela cama. Minha mente vagava entre centenas de coisas que eu tinha para dizer, mas minha atenção continuava presa nos olhos deles sobre mim, nas mãos desenhando cada contorno da minha pele sem nenhuma cicatriz, na respiração que ainda não voltara ao normal. Aos lábios que seguiram uma trilha de beijos dos meus seios até minha boca e para dentro de todo o meu ser.

E eu escolhi ter que suportar viver com todas essas lembranças sem poder requerê-las novamente. Agora, estou digitando a mesma senha de três horas atrás, dessa vez para sair enquanto ele finge estar dormindo e conviver com a certeza de que não haverá uma segunda vez.


End file.
